Sea Wolf Book One: A New Life
by Howlsong13
Summary: Life has never been easy. When your a teenage Were who's father is a god, trouble is bound to follow. I'm Seth Parker not an average female Were. I watched my mother die at the paws of a hellound even though she was a Beta. My best friend Peter really Pegasus who was sent to protect me and my rival Tyler Lain. I'm issued a quest at CHB, one that might get me killed.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for the one's I created.**

Seth's P.O.V

Ugh, Monday. Just seven days between me, and freedom. Why couldn't it be summer already?! Until then I would have to put up with the tortures of homework school made me do.

The worst were probably history. That was the class I had with him.

Tyler Lian. He was the jock of the school and also the most popular guy.

Every girl thought he was an absolute god, with his cropped, spiky night-black hair and lightly tanned complexion. He had a splash of freckles across the bridge of his nose, which all the girls' fell in love with but me. That was due to his eyes. Striking tawny brown orbs full of … arrogance.

He could have any girl in the school, but he decided to go after the 'prize'. Me. Unattainable Seth Parker. The outcast, and somehow the beauty of the school.

Who could argue, with my straight jet-black hair mixed with red streaks which were cut choppily at my waist, and my dark sea-colored eyes which were bright, cold and hard as steel. My pale complexion, tall height, I stood at 5'9 and tomboy clothes, I knew Tyler would have a hard time getting to me, as if any of that was true. My hair was choppy because my mom didn't have time take me to the barber, deal with Pack business, or other dangerous issues.

My eyes were steely cause of the extremely rough times we went through when I was younger. I was pale since my mom couldn't get food to me every day and my tall height was just natural and also because I stretched myself to sickness. My mom had always had me been switch schools weather I got into fights or not. But no one knew this at school except my real friend Peter **(Pegasus's cover** **name)**.He was like a brother to me, and he kept Tyler away from me at lunch sometimes, I can take care of myself thank very much and I'd proved that many times when I kicked Tyler's ass. We had known each other since kindergarten, when a bully had destroyed my sandcastle I made in the sandbox. Peter had seen the bully picking on me and had come to my defense quickly, and had pushed the bully onto her but.

We'd been best friends since then and nothing more. We didn't feel that way about each other but everyone else being dramatic believed otherwise. But he was just the big brother I hadn't had since well...since Todd, but that was to painful to think about. Strange enough he always went to the schools I had attended and gotten kicked out in the past and seemed to look older to. I had never asked him about that or dwelled on that fact, so I pushed the thought away.

Suddenly a voice came into existent that made me curse under my breath; one I wish could stay inexistent. Tyler. He was wearing a red shirt with black jeans and Nike shoes. He looked confident as he strolled up to me "Hey there Seth, there's movie on Friday, and I'll pick you up at your house at seven. Later." I stared at him dumbfounded.

Did he seriously think that's how you ask someone on a date? Well, I think not.

I walked past him before turning and sweeping his feet out from under him with my feet. He fell on his but in what seemed like slow motion. "I will never go out with you, Tyler, _ever._" I said in cold, dangerous voice, putting stress on the last word and glared at him, narrowing my wolf-green eyes on him. I didn't like his stuck up attitude even he was nice sometimes. He just wasn't _the one _but apparently he seemed to think he was worthy to try and date me but the males of my family were very protective of me. Huh they'd probably kill and rip him to shreds if they were here.

_**He just doesn't get it does he**_ I thought turning away. I felt his stare as I made my way to English class. I smirked as the scene played through my mind.

The class was boring as usual I didn't pay any attention what so ever, thanks to my ADHD. I was already failing the class since I had dyslexia as well. Lunch came at last and I was relieved. I didn't eat the school's crappy lunch and I always bring some food from home when possible.

People stared at me as I passed. The news about my little incident with Tyler must have spread, "Figures." I mumbled under my breath. I was the freak, the loner and but just about everybody knew not mess with me but that didn't give them an excuse to tease me either.

I heard someone call out "Hey, Skater Girl," I hated that nickname but almost everyone called me that. Glaring in the direction of the voice was Brandon Garfield, he was a tall athletic boy with spiky-brown hair, pale green eyes and tanned skin. He was one of football players and Tyler's best friend. Brandon was looking at me with an amused/taunting expression.

"I heard you beat up Tyler when he asked you on a date, you must be stupid freak to deny him." He yelled at me from where he sat with the cheerleaders, football players and some popular kids.

Anger flooded through me "Shut the hell up dumbass!" I shouted.

His friends laughed at me as I stalked towards my table in the back, where I sat with Peter as usual.

Peter wasn't there; he either was gone or in trouble_. _And he was usually gone half of the time from school anyway. **_Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me! _**I thought to myself, irritation flared through me as soon as I heard the high, snobby voice that belonged to none other than Tiffany Marshall most popular, and richest girl here.

"Why are sitting at my table!" she shrieked. Tiffany had curly strawberry blond hair, light brown eyes and cream-colored skin. She was wearing a green blazer, red V-neck shirt, and a short skirt. Apparently she thought she was the most buetifullest girl at this school. I mean she was pretty but she wore so much make-up it made her look like an owl. A low growl escaped my throat but a least none of them *humans* heard it.

I scowled at her "You don't _own_ the table Tiff." I said making my annoyance evident in my tone.

Tiffany only allowed her fiends to call Tiff. Not outsiders like me, but I called her that anyway. She sneered at me "Well it's my table now loser and-" she was cut off when a different voice spoke up "Leave her alone Tiffany!"

I didn't have to turn around to see Peter storming up. Tiffany looked at him in disbelief "Why do you even hang _out_ with her and not me?" I huffed in exasperation as I turned to face my friend. Peter stood there with an impassive expression.

He was tall with fine wavy red hair and hazel eyes witch had strange flecks of blue in them. He wore a gray muscle shirt that showed off his muscled arms and jeans. Peter ignored her and her friends' pitying looks and said "Seth is my best friend and rocks at skateboarding if you haven't noticed. _And I would never go out with you, Tiffany_."

I rolled my eyes at him. "You said it yourself _Flights_." I said as I grabbed my gray backpack and slung it over my shoulder along with my helmet and dropped my skateboard and hopped on. I pushed off with Peter following me. Glancing behind me where Tiffany and her clique were staring at me with various expressions' of anger, embarrassment, fury **(blah blah blah).** I laughed in amusement and sang loud enough for everyone to hear "You just got REJECTED!"

**So what do you think? I have to give the credit for my first chapter to Spryite Vesta who is awesome and check out her stories! And to Sadie Breezy for helping me also and giving me some tips. Leave reviews please! And if any of you are wondering this takes place a year after the Giant's War.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any characters except my OCs**

Chapter 2

Seth P.O.V

Most people would think that the reason why I was an outcast was because of the way I acted, dressed, and looked.

Today I was dressed in red plaid long-sleeved shirt, white undershirt and dark jeans with black vans; my hair was down as usual and had the red highlights too. I dressed in my tomboy/rocker style and I liked it.

The way I acted around other people it was complicated I was usually quit and but still snappish towards my human rivals… however I made the choice to retreat into the shadows because the more people who wanted to know more about you, the more you would have to lie.

The reason I did it also was because I belonged to the Winter Creek Werewolf Pack. Yep, I was a werewolf like everybody else in my pack besides the male Werewolves' human wives. Tonight was the full moon and things tended to get a little crazy. Most of my pack mates would be there… also my cousins Jake, Alex, Shay, Leila. We all gathered in the woods to Shift into our wolf forms behind the town and almost no one that was human ever trespassed there because it was owned by the Pack's Alpha, Lucas Parker who was also my uncle. You see, we couldn't have our secret exposed otherwise there would be consequences handed out the werewolves involved. Not that I had seen it personally but rumor was that it happened once, long before I was even born.

My pup hood hadn't been all rainbows and sunshine, I mean sure just because I was a werewolf didn't mean I had a very rough time when I was younger. I never knew my _real_ father but my mother often said that I had his eye and hair color. I used to have a step-father, Keith Adams, he was my mother's mate and used to be one of the best trackers in the pack.

I also had to have a half-brother Todd but he and Keith had died when I was 10 due to war with the Lykens, the worst part was that I'd fought in that war. I'd also lost my best friend Sam Wolfe, he wasn't dead... he just disappeared.

A part of the reason was because my mother, Willow had me move around our territory for unknown reasons. The Winter Creek's territory stretched from North Dakota to South Dakota to Wyoming to Montana to Idaho. The other part was because I came close to shifting two times in the past when I got into fights at school. It wasn't my fault that some girls are bitches!

Irritation shot through me as I skated out the cafeteria's double doors with Peter at my side, remembering that I would be up all night was the great part, but the fact that my mom would make me go to school the next pissed me off. "**Education is important Seth.", **hearing Lucas's voice reminded me that my alpha _had_ full access to my mind and the rest of the pack. "**How is Education important!? Lucas, you and I know both know that only half of the werewolf population gives a **_**shit **_**about learning! It's not like, we, as werewolves need it." **I said back annoyed at him. I imagined him sighing as he sended his words through the bond to me. "**You'll understand someday."**

I scoffed at that "**Yeah the day I understand that is the day the humans get their _asses_ kicked by _us_****!" **I said silently to him. I knew very well I had to be careful with my words around the all mighty alpha, but hey when he's your uncle sometimes you just got to have attitude.

"Seth you awake?" Peter's voice broke through my thoughts and silent argument with Dearest Alpha. I looked up instantly to realize that a tree was right in front of me. I swerved to the side keeping my balance as I went. "Thanks for the warning buddy." I said sarcastically to him as we stopped in the shade.

We were out in the courtyard but still in full view of the cafeteria. Peter shrugged, his lips curving into a sarcastic smile "Your welcome my dear friend." We were always sarcastic with each other and I always thought of him as my brother. It seems like we knew everything about each other except the fact that I was a werewolf and that Peter was very different than I imagined.

When first meet him when I was only six years old and my wolf sense said that he smelled like horse, human and sea water. A very strange combination in my opinion if you ask me.

He turned to look at me his hazel blue gaze confused as he said "I didn't expect you to be a good mood after what happened back there." I rolled my eyes and replied "She can get hit by a bus and run over for all I care," Peter nodded in agreement, I never felt that sympathetic towards Tiffany, ever since she decided to make my life a living hell as her target. But I could care less because I knew I intimidated her. The mortals saw us as dangerous ruffians and that part was true with something off about us as well

His strange hazel eyes studied me intensely as I inspected my skateboard, feeling my ADHD kicking in which made me get really twitchy and zone out on occasion. I was absolutely positive that I was the only werewolf on the planet to have dyslexia and ADHD. I listened to the crazy chatter of the mortals, the birds quite singing, Peter's steady breathing, I sighed running a hand through my black hair. Being a werewolf was easy for me but controlling my wolf was even harder.

Hearing the bell ring and people rushing out to get to their classes, not wanting to be late as they gossiped to each other as they went about who's dating who and other crap, made me snicker as I gathered my stuff from my locker. Me, personally didn't really care if I was late to class or not and usually gave me enough picked up on all the action thanks to my super hearing, vision and smell.

As we walked into the cafeteria into the hallways, I let my hearing range out and heard Tiffany who was in her Spanish class on the second floor talking to a girl with dyed blond hair, pale blue eyes and tanned skin wearing slutty clothes and was no doubt one of her most loyal followers "Tell everyone that they should ruin Seth's reputation." The girl looked at her clearly confused as I was probably thinking **what the hell is happening here? **She asked nervously "What do you mean?" Tiffany tossed her hair over shoulder a gesture as I have come to understand that she was impatient. "I mean that we should tell the entire school that Seth _threatened me_." **You've got to be kidding me!** I've been an outcast for most of my life and someone just always tried to ruin my reputation for strange crazy reasons.

"That little bitch!" I growled the sound was so quite that I was sure no one heard. Peter cast me an odd glance but didn't say anything. Sometimes I wondered if he knew more about the supernatural than me.

As I opened my locker something caught me off guard, my wolf scented a smell, one reeked of death and unspoken power. **Weird **I thought glancing around seeing that Peter wasn't near me or anywhere.

Something was wrong- very wrong.

And that was when I saw it, a huge dog the size of a grizzly bear and believe me I've had an encounter with a bear before and I didn't want to repeat the scene. The dog looked like a mastiff with thick, shaggy black fur and fearsome glowing lava-red eyes. Its claws were like steel and it approached me licking its teeth as if I would be an enjoyable chew toy. A familiar fearsome ragged black face with hungry red eyes flashed before my eyes. **No! I can't think about _that_! **I told myself silently, my dark green eyes wide with fear.

Dropping my backpack and skatebaord to the floor and even though terror was radiating through my entire body and my pack at the edges of my mind screaming at to run I didn't listen.

I Shifted the familiar hot, fiery pain trembled up and down my body and I welcomed it feeling my bones snap and break, meandering into something new, into my wolf. Throwing my paws to the cold floor, I stretched and turned to face the monster. The pack was much stronger in my mind and knew that I was in immediate danger, they felt protective of me but also feeling something else _guilt_.

I ignored that feeling and snarled at the hellhound. In my wolf form I had thick, spiky fur which was different shades of dark brown and light brown with gold-green eyes. I was massive but still being female and all I was smaller than the males. At that moment the hellhound charged at me, and it was going to kill me.

**Who thought it was cool that I had Seth be a werewolf? Give me your opinions'. I'll update soon! LEAVE REVIWES PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Seth P.O.V

_**Threat**_

_**Threat**_

_**Threat**_

Those three words rang through my mind as I crouched baring my teeth for a fight. My sharp vision suddenly narrowed on the hellhound's movements as it charged and I shivered as I heard its heavy breath. It reminded me of the Lykens.

_**That dog is going to need some serious breath mints **_I thought giving a warning growl as I backed away quickly. Blood roared in my ears, no doubt the strange monster- hound could scent fear because right now I stank of it.

_**"Seth run away now." **_This was Lucas, but his voice vibrated of using his Alpha voice. I wanted to rebel against him instantly, I wanted too. I guess you could say I resisted Lucas's orders more than other Werewolves; it was because I was born to be Alpha by blood and it was my birthright. He had been alpha of the pack for over 400 years and still was.

_**"Focus Seth."**_

_**"Sorry!"**_

I turned tail and ran for my life. I was lightning fast and light-footed witched helped since my human classmates and teachers couldn't hear me. Adrenaline and fury flooded through me as I skidded into a hallway this _**creature **_was on _**my **_land, _**my pack's**_ land and was going to kill me soon. No, I was going to kill that rabid monster first. But, I knew that if I fought it right now I would be dead, so I sprang up a staircase and saw the exit.

I glanced behind me; my hairs were bristling in alarm as soon as I saw the hellhound at the bottom watching me with intense interest. I didn't wait for it to attack me again; knocking down the door I flew outside and hit the dirt racing for my life.

"_**Head toward the woods Seth."**_

The voice startled me, this time it was a different voice one that belonged to none of my pack mates. I shook my head and thought back to the intruder

"_**Who are you?"**_

"_**What you don't recognize my voice Seth, it's me uh Peter but my real name is Pegasus."**_

_**I growled "You'll have to try better than that buddy." **_

_**I heard him laugh in amusement he said "If you don't believe me then fine I'll come little sister… because I am your guardian."**_

I was baffled and heard his voice fade into the background of my pack's thoughts. That was strange, but also because I didn't need a guardian. I was a strong werewolf and I had super strength, speed, and senses. But he called me "little sister_**"(hint*hint)**_ that confused me even more I hadn't had no big brother since I was 10 , but I had no time dwindle on that. I snarled in surprise as I ran towards the woods, the scent of the hellhound was all around me and I knew I needed to reach my pack soon. Concentrating, I ran faster making it to the edge of trees in what seemed like five minutes.

"_**Are you there Seth**_?" It was Lucas again and this time he was closer. Hearing him close the distance between us calmed me down. He breathed, I breathed and I felt safe… for now.

"_**Yeah I'm here Alpha."**_

_**And now he worries about me **_I said bitterly to myself as I scented the air for Lucas and the rest of the pack.

"Watch out Seth!" Startled by the voice, I barely had time to dodge when the huge, black shape whizzed past. I howled in shock, I hadn't seen or scented the monster but now it was here in the flesh and bone. Glancing to see the person who had warned me I saw that it was my cousin Shay Night.

Shay stood at 6'1 with short, cropped reddish- brown hair, tanned skin, sharp green-yellow eyes and was built along lean muscular lines like me and other wolves. He was my age, 15 but looked older physically, werewolves tended to grow faster than humans do. In middle school we looked like first or second year high school students but once we reached high school we looked like juniors, seniors or even college students.

Shay glared past me, I did not have to look behind me to know that it was the giant hound springing towards me. I whirled around just in time, my jaws snapped at the hellhound's muzzle missing it by an inch. **Dammit **I thought growling **where are you Lucas?!**

I heard Shay Shifting but didn't have time to send my thoughts to him because the hellhound crashed into me. We fought like rival wolves did in my opinion; I clawed the hellhound's side repeatedly and with my teeth locked on its shoulder I had a good grip. Hearing angry howling behind me I saw the blurred shape of Shay in his wolf form leaping at me and the monster, with his twin sister Leila Night and 17 year-old Ashton Sanders who were of course werewolves like us,were crouched behind him, had joined us apprentley. I couldn't see them that good because the hellhound had pinned me to the ground.

"_**You are getting a real beating there Seth. You okay?" Leila asked/thought to me in with concern.**_

"_**Yeah I'm **_**really**_** fine now that I getting **_**my ass kicked**_** by a shaggy monster mutt!" I said silently with heavy sarcasm.**_

"_**Lucas hurry up!" Shay yelled angrily sending the words to our much esteemed alpha.**_

My pack mates bayed in anger as the hellhound pressed it's claws against my chest fur, blood seeped from my wounds but the hellhound's blood was… different not red it was or felt like sand. Memories flashed before my eyes.

I saw blood, bodies of fallen werewolves and Lykens spread across the ground, saw Todd's dead body covered in blood, I heard myself screaming in desperation. So much blood. **STOP! **I commanded myself, I coudn't think of that at a time like this. I just couldn't, not when I was in the middle of a fight.

I shook from left to right snarling in fury and I slammed my back paws against his belly. The hellhound landed a few feet from me away witch gave me time to get to my feet and for a sandy red-brown wolf, Shay and black wolf with brown tipped fur, Ashton, to leap on to the hound. A lean brown, red and white wolf that I recognized as Leila nudged me with her black nose and glanced into the forest. She said quickly "_**Lucas is here."**_

"_**Well that's good but right now I have to help your brother and Ashton."**_

I flicked my tail in their general direction, both Weres were fighting off the hellhound but it was too strong for them. A howl cut the air; I looked up to see a giant tawny-colored wolf crashing out of the bushes with a smaller gray wolf at his side, more wolves that were larger than the normal-sizes ones came alongside them. It was Lucas and my mother Willow, looking at them and reading their minds I saw that they were only focused on the monster. They leaped; knocking aside Shay and Ashton, Willow stated tearing at the monster's shoulders and neck, while Lucas clawed at its face and muzzle. Dirt and blood sprayed me and my pack mates as we circled Lucas, Willow and the hellhound, I whined hating to see my alpha in danger.

_**"Its okay Seth we've done this many times to keep you safe."**_

I tilted my head skyward to see a huge horse with wings. Surprise shot through me when I saw it. The horse was tall with a sleek pelt that seemed to change from all white to a red with white markings.

My pack mates growled uneasily now distracted from the ongoing battle, I watched it in suspicion when the horse turned its head towards me I saw an image.

The image was Peter but then morphed into the horse standing before me, the image changed again and this time it showed Peter but this time he looked different. He was dressed in armor that was white tinted in green… there were words that weren't in English but Greek floated above that read **PEGASUS SON OF POSIEDEN**. _**I have got to be imagining this**_ I thought, but I wasn't it imaging this it was all real like the hellhound. The horse shifted until Pegasus stood there in the same armor with serious expression, "Good to see you Winter Creek wolves," Pegasus paused looking around the clearing and we all turned to see Lucas bent over a pile of golden dust, before adding "I've been expecting you."

**I'll be updating soon. LEAVE REVIEWS- but no flames!**

**Howlsong12**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for not updating after a few months! I'd like to give a shout out to Spryte Vesta for giving me advice and helping me with the chapter**!

Chapter 4

SETH

After getting my ass kicked by the damn hellhound, the alpha, Pegasus and my mother took me to our rundown house and well they told a few interesting things.

"I believe you." Those were the first words out of my mouth after Willow and Pegasus had explained to me about the world of the Greek and Roman gods. I smelled or heard no lie, so that gave me some belief. Frankly the whole thing with Roman/Greek was confusing, but I could live with it. But more importantly, it somehow involved my father, who was in fact a _GREEK GOD!_ Now they tell me, after all the years of anger and resentment I held for my father, they tell me now.

Lucas was pacing back in forth, and had been silent throughout the whole entire time my mother and Pegasus had been talking to me. The alpha (Lucas) has straight dark brown hair, blue eyes with the same bold look like me, and five o'clock shadow. He was lean and broad-shouldered, and as alpha he was bigger in wolf form than my other pack-mates. A century older than my mother who was his half-sister, yet it seemed stunning to me since male werewolves were very faithful towards their mates. Then again, pack loyalty will always run stronger than what my grandfather had ever held for my grandmother. Willow has long dark hair that fell to her back, piercing amber eyes, smooth light skin and a tall slim muscular build. Lucas was taller than her and both looked about 30 or so, despite being way older than that. Werewolves have long life-spans; we generally stopped aging by the time we hit 30 years of age, and never looked older than our real age.

Willow was staring at me lost in thought, and was currently blocking her mind from me which got me frustrated. Pegasus however looked amused at this.

I sighed in exasperation "What now?"

Pegasus raised an eyebrow before saying, "I expected a different reaction that's all." Surprise shot through me like a silver bullet.

"What do you mean 'different reaction'?" I snapped "I'm a born Were." They told me about the Gods, about _Lupa_, who was in fact Mother of Wolves and our _creator_! He sighed, running a hand through his short red hair as he replied, "It involves your _real_ father you realize that?" I didn't say anything. He continued "_Our_ father actually." I sucked in my breath, trying my best not to lose control of my wolf, whenever I Shifted it was sometimes out of my most strongest emotions and they were: hate, fury, anger, desperation or panic. My long black hair was growing shorter and browner and my usual green eyes were changing color and my bones started snapping and Shifting under my skin. I squeezed my eyes shut gaining control of my wolf. Trying to not let my emotions evoke my wolf.  
_An image flashed through my mind; I saw a tall handsome man, with short, jet-black hair like mine, a neatly trimmed beard, and smile lines around his quite powerful sea-green eyes, high cheekbones and a straight nose. In his right hand he held a seven foot tall sharp green trident._  
**_"That is your father," _**Willow whispered to me silently.  
Emotions: anger, resentment, and respect rolled through me like a wave; this was my father Poseidon. I turned to look at her, my sea-green eyes wide with awe. I stammered, "Really?" She nodded, a look of sureness glowed in her amber eyes.

Pegasus grinned down at me. "So it looks like you know that I'm your big brother." Pegasus being my big brother... I was glad that he really was in a sort of weird monstrous way. Since Todd's death I've been yearning for having a brother figure and even though I've known Pegasus since I was 5 or 6 he filled the role completely now.  
A masculine voice interrupted. "Well now that she knows who her father is, we'll have to send her and the other one to the camp." Lucas stood there; his fine face with a grim expression. The other one... I studied all three of them, Willow looked pissed, her amber eyes blazed with fire, Pegasus just nodded, but he had a disdainful look on his face.  
"Who's the other one?" but I was already dreading the answer. Pegasus turned towards me, his blue eyes met my eyes as he said "We know him..." Looking into the surface of their minds I saw Tyler.  
Shit.  
_You've got to be kidding_ _me he's a demi-god too!? Why do the gods_ _want to torture me so badly_. Huffing in obvious anger, I felt my alpha's passiveness take over. He didn't want the boy touching me, demi-god or no, he would harm Tyler if he made any such sort of romantic move towards me. Females were the same towards their mates but their were so few of us females it was rare.  
Lucas sighed, as he walked gracefully toward me. He lifted my chin and my eyes met his eyes. I saw the wolf behind the brown hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. Wolf growled at me, his yellow eyes held power and dominance _**"Your going to have worry about that tomorrow**_, **_now we need to get ready for the full moon."_**  
Right, the full moon, time to let the wolf inside me run with my packmates. With the Pack.

* * *

_Tiffany POV_  
_A day later..._  
"Did you see what she was wearing?!" I winced at the scream that came from my best friend, Lea Smith. I nodded in agreement, twirling and un-twirling my curly red-blonde hair. Lea was siting across from me in a purple chair at my desk. Lea has wavy golden-brown hair with blonde highlights in a waterfall braid, had on gold eye-shadow that showed off her dark blue eyes, she was wearing a sleeveless, flowy, white dress and military boots. We were currently in my bedroom, talking no-ranting about our enemy Seth Parker while getting ready for school. "I know Seth dresses like a total boy!" I said from where I sat in my comfy bed,_ And yet she makes it look so good_ I added silently to myself. I still remembered the day she came.  
_Flashback_  
_It had been the fourth month of our freshman year and everyone in homeroom was being rowdy and loud, the teacher, Mrs. Shane was grading papers and she didn't really mind either. Mrs. Shane was petite with wavy chestnut-brown hair in a practical bun, round hazel eyes and fair skin. She was pretty cool for a teacher and so far was the only teacher I had respect for. I was chatting with my friends who were popular like me and texting to one of my best friends Florence James who sat to my left. The door suddenly flew open and everyone's heads had shot up. There standing at the doorway was a tall girl. Her long, straight black hair tumbled down her shoulders and framed her face like dark curtain, red streaks here and there, and unique, startling sea-green eyes lined with black-eye shadow stared back at us with quite curiosity. She seemed to give off a cold, feral, dangerous aura and looked slightly older than us._  
_"Are you the new student?" Mrs. Shane asked breaking the silence, apparently over her shock. The stranger girl nodded, saying in a bold, rich voice "I'm Seth Parker."_  
_"Isn't that a boy name?" whispered Jade, a pretty girl- but not as pretty as me- with dark red hair and a faint splash of freckles across her cheeks and light skin; she was sitting behind me and my friends. As if she heard the question, Seth turned to face us, she was sharp-featured meaning she had: high cheekbones, sharp, straight nose, an angular face etc. I had felt jealousy roll through me. **Why didn't I have** **an angular face**? _  
_A few people snickered and a few boys had wolf whistled, Seth narrowed her eyes... they had a dangerous light in them.** Creepy** I thought. Personally I would have been happy that that many boys payed attention to me, but as long as they were attractive._  
_"So where do I sit?" she asked, Mrs. Shane had placed her in beside me! "Ugh just my luck," I whispered to Florence "sitting next to the new girl is not good." As Seth walked towards us, I studied what she was wearing. A leather vest, a black Young and Reckless girl tank, and denim shorts that showed off her long legs, paired with converse. She had on a Teen Wolf necklace and a wolf pendant bracelet circled her wrist._

_Not really my style since I preferred nice, expensive, designer clothes and that wasn't a problem for me to get. I'm fricken' rich people!_  
_Two dog tag necklaces dangled from her neck, everyone watched as her long, lean, athletic body walked gracefully towards me. I tensed; staring at her disdainfully, she sat in her seat and propped her converse on top of her desk with a lazy smile on her pretty face. Swearing I saw a tattoo of what seemed like the moon on her forearm. But what kind of person has moon tattoo? I know that not a lot a lot of people that know have that kind tattoo._  
_Giving a polite cough caught her attention, "Err hi you are...?" I scowled at her "Tiffany Marshall rich popular girl at school who can make you life hell any second, and everybody worships me." Finishing off with a satisfied smile._  
_Seth rolled her green eyes and nodded saying in a bored tone "Whatever." That startled my friends, Florence spoke up flipping her dirty-blonde hair **(color** **people)** back "What are you talking about? Tiffany is like totally awesome!"_

_The black-haired girl threw her head back a let out a soft, bitter laugh "Believe me, I don't really care," she paused for second, studying us before continuing "My step-father and half-brother died in war, never knew my real father and so many other things. Do you really think I give a shit about your position here at a cliché school like this? I don't." All the while, the flecks of gold in her green eyes swirled around her pupils and growing brighter by the minute. It was scary how her eyes were so expressive, as if she seen things that... no one else has._

_Present_

"Tiff!" I blinked, Lea was staring at me, her face a mixture of concern and excitement. "WHAT!" I yelled, she looked a bit startled at my outburst. I sighed "Yeah, what is it?" I asked in a quitter, harsher tone getting up from the bed and getting my leather bag. It was 6:00 already, but thankfully school didn't start till 7:30 so we were good. She grinned at me, her blue eyes had a wild gleam in them has she squealed "Tyler's texted saying he's gong to pick us up!" For a second shock tingled up and down my body, my light brown eyes became has wide as saucers. "OMG!" I yelled. Getting a text from the most popular guy at school was very important especially if you were a popular girl.

Lea rushed to my room of a closet, opened it and grabbed a bunch of clothes. "Here" She shoved the clothes in my hands and I raced toward the bathroom. After I changed, I straightened my hair then curled it so it fell in waves down my shoulders. Even though my hair was naturally curly Lea had insisted, saying it would look cute. I put on make-up as usual and walked out. Her blue eyes went wide with an ecstatic look when she saw the clothes. I was wearing a burgundy Fringe Bandeau, with high waist vintage denim shorts and wedges. My large metal gold watch adorned my wrist which had been a gift for my 16th birthday.

"Perfect!" We said at the same time. A few seconds later the sound of car honking came to my ears. We rushed downstairs, my mom, Jennifer, was tall with curly sandy-blonde hair with light hazel eyes, while I had my dad's strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes I had inherited my mom's curls. She turned toward us as we wheezed past, "Don't you be wearing those clothes Tiffany!" she yelled at me. I huffed and yelled back "WHATEVER MOM!". I opened the front door and me and Lea walked out.

I saw Tyler Lian dressed in a simple white T-shirt and designer jeans leaning the side of his silver Chevy Camaro. The sun hit him and his car at an angle making it gleam in the sunlight and making Tyler even more handsome. His spiked dark hair was swept to the side, a cheeky grin played on his shell-pink lips as he saw us walking towards him. "Hey ladies." He said in a smooth charming voice and I could tell you this. Me and Lea were blushing like crazy. "Hey Tyler." I replied back as casually as I could. We stood there for a few seconds before Lea broke the silence "Come on let's go!" Tyler nodded in agreement before looking at me with his sweet tawny-brown eyes.

"You want to ride shotgun?"

"Sure." We got into the car and drove off to school. Along the way we listened to Will. and Brittney Spears "Scream and Shout" and talked about teachers and friends. And twice! Twice Tyler commented on how I looked, saying I was cute or hot! We lived in North Dakota in a town, a lot of us lived here but the biggest group that has ever come here to live was the Parker family (Seth's family!). Tyler turned the car towards the school.

Now a word on Side View high **(I made up the name! Couldn't think of** **anything else!)** it was a big school with an impressive archway above the entrance with trees and lawns of grass behind the school and was made of red stone brick. All the students were huddled in groups at the side of the entrance or on the side walks. Tyler turned toward me after Lea got out of the car. He looked slightly nervous as he stared at me, "Uh Tiffany I was wondering if you and your friends wanted to come to a party..." he trailed off. My hands flew to my mouth, I was literally jumping and screaming in the inside but on the outside I was grinning like an idiot. "Yes!" His head flew up "Yes?" I sighed, rolling my brown eyes "I said yes Ty." He smiled at me, a grateful look on his freckled face and in his brown-no green eyes. It was amazing how his eyes changed color and it only made him hotter. I got out of the car, smiling after we made quick plans and I strutted toward my friends. Everybody turned to watch me as I walked. Almost everybody. At the side of the school near the side walk, I saw Seth and several people talking and laughing. I narrowed my eyes. As far as I know Seth was an outsider and lone wolf. Her only friend she even had here was Peter! _Like how could a hot guy like him hang out_ _with a girl like her?_ I don't know but I was currently pissed at her for embarrassing me and my friends yesterday.

"Hi Tiff!" Florence's bell-like voice broke into my thoughts. I turned toward them. My wavy red-blonde hair fanning out by the wind. I smiled at them "Sup Florence!" she shrugged "Not much." Florence has long dirty-blonde hair that went to mid-back, unique dark eyes lined with black eye-liner, bronze lip-stick, copper skin and wore a pink tank top, white short-shorts and high heels. She was of Italian descent and her dad named her after the city he since he was from Italy. Mia Song was at Lea's right side texting away. She has pencil-straight honey-brown hair that fell to her mid-back with Taylor Swift bangs, bright pale blue eyes with hot pink eye shadow, red lip-stick witch was looked great on her, and smooth tanned skin. She was wearing a white Love Letter tank, black Miami Jeggings, pair of braided gladiator wedges and a straw Fedora hat. Mia looked up and flashed an ultra white grin a me, the shade of her hat covered her high cheek boned-face somewhat. My phone buzzed.

Mia: WTF!? WHY DIDN'T YU TELL US ABOUT TYLER GIVIN YU A RIDE?

Me: I thought Lea told yu?

Mia: NO TELL US!

I sighed and put my phone away. Our friends started to bombard us with questions which Lea answered, I kept on glancing to where Tyler was hanging out with his football buddies and other people on the sport teams, boys and girls a like. I sighed, to be honest out of all the boys I had ever dated, I really liked Tyler and was seriously going to try and win is affections. Even if this was our last week of school it was my mission now.

"Did you see the people who were with Seth and Peter?" Mia was asking Lea, she nodded "Yeah the boys are really hot." Crossing my arms over my chest I demanded "Okay someone needs to bring me to meet them." The girls looked at me, I swore I saw a look of annoyance. I bit my lip, and said "_NOW_!"

They all sighed, I heard Florence muttered under her breath "We don't have to..." Trying a different approach I pointed out "This might be a chance to get back at Seth for embarrassing us at lunch!", I paused before continuing "Nobody ever embarrasses a popular especially an outsider like her." They remained silent for a few minutes. My patience was running dry, but they finally agreed with me.

We hooked arms, and walked fashionably towards Seth and her friends. As we got closer I saw the little group better. Seth was wearing a gray tank top with 'RUNNING WILD' in black letters, with low-rise black tattered shorts and combat boots. Her long black hair was in a simple braid with a few strands escaping, her feral sea-green eyes were glittering with mischief and her pale skin glowed slightly in the sunlight. She was in her regular skater style.

Lea texted to me: That is such a hideous outfit!

Me: I know but it irks me how she makes it look so good

Lea: WOW you learned a new vocab word bitch! *sarcastic*

Mia: Did you guys hear that Tyler asked out Seth yesterday?

Me: NO WAY IN HELL DID HE DO THAT! HE JUST ASKED US TO ATTEND HIS PARTY THIS WEEKEND!

They didn't say anything back. I huffed in annoyance and shot them both a glare before turning my head to study Seth's little group. Seth was on her skateboard, talking with a hot boy who looked older than her. The boy had shaggy, spiky light ash-brown hair with bright brown eyes that sparkled with wild glint and a light tan. The guy was tall, about 6'2 or 3 and built along lean, muscular lines and wore a white muscle tank and jeans. He looked about 19 or 20, and way to old to be at a high school. The man next to him looked even older maybe in his mid-twenties and had cropped dark hair, russet skin that made me jealous, mesmerizing copper eyes and was broad-shouldered and muscular, and wore a black shirt and faded jeans and stood at 6'5. I caught snippets of their conversation.

"- this is crazy, it's not my fault that damn Lucas had me use the spring-and-shift move!" the younger boy was retorted.

"I'm so going to kill him!" the copper-eyed boy growled.

Seth yelled "I AM SO TELLING THE APHLA YOU GUYS SAID THAT!" the laughter singing in her voice. A few snickers from the right caught my attention. Peter was leaning against the rail, his red hair was ruffled by the wind. He high-fived a boy and a girl that looked about Seth's age. The slender pretty girl had shoulder-length smoky black hair that was a few shades lighter than Seth's, a light tan, strange green-yellow eyes and a thin muscular build. She was about an inch shorter than Seth standing at 5'8 and Seth was tall about 5'9. She had on a heather grey hoodie and dip dye cutoff shorts with military boots. The boy at her side looked like her twin. They had the same features and eyes except he had more masculine features. He had russet-brown hair, same bright green-yellow eyes and had a deep tan and was tall and well-muscled, he had a long white scar above his right eye. His hair was covered by a charcoal beanie, and wore a burgundy RVCA shirt, camo green Hybrid shorts and Nike shoes.

"This perfect blackmail material!" the black-haired girl said with a wild smile, her brother nudged her saying in a deep voice "I'm pretty sure Lucas is hearing all of this."_ Who the hell was Lucas? Was he like related_ _to all of them or something?_ I pushed that thought way and looked at them again. Overall of they seemed really good-looking. But one thing that caught me off was the tattoo. They all had the same tattoo of the silvery-blue moon. While Seth had it on her forearm, the girl had it on her left shoulder, the two older boys had it on both of their necks and russet-haired boy had it on his left hand. Okay this is officially weird.

Lea shot me a 'I got this' look and said in a mock surprised voice "Who are your friends Skater Girl?" I grinned sweetly at her, Seth looked at us through narrowed eyes. "Their my cousins." _WTF!_ I thought in surprise.

"THIER YOUR COUSINS!," I shrieked " HOW CAN THEY BE RELATED TO YOU!?" The whole student body turned to us. The russet-haired boy looked at us with a raised eyebrow, "Uh through family genes." in a 'duh' kind of tone. Mia was currently staring at him, her dreamy blue eyes had a look of interest in them. Seth cut in saying "And why does it matter to you?," I glared at her, _why was she so commanding?_ The way she and the two older guys looked at each other it seemed as if they were having a silent conversation or something. She let out a rueful sigh. "This is Tiffany, Lea, Florence, and Mia." She gestured toward us and continued "These are my cousins Jake, Alex, Shay and Leila." I noticed that they all had skateboards' and yet none of them had helmets with them. It was as if safety didn't exactly matter to them that much. I noticed that the Alex boy was staring at me intensely. Batting my eyelashes at him, I said huskily "Like what you see?" **(I stole this** **quote from a book I read)**. Seth's expression turned to one of disgust when she realized that I was flirting with her cousin.

_Oh the joys of revenge I_ thought with satisfaction.

Alex sneered at me "Like I'd do anything with a slut like you." His voice was scary cold. I pouted trying my best to let my fear show. I looked back at my friends, but they were a few feet away, cowering from the glares that Shay, Leila and Peter sent them. "You sure..." I trailed off hopefully turning my attention back to Alex, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. He snorted "I'm way _older_ than _you_ girl and I don't want _anything_ to do with high schoolers." Lea broke in saying in an angry voice "Don't talk to her like that!" Seth stepped forward, her dainty lips curled into a full on snarl, the gold flecks in her now blue ocean eyes glowed brighter. "Obviously someone should! She treats the rest of us like shit!" Her voice sounded different almost... in-human.

"Oh shut up Seth!" someone yelled from the little crowd that had formed around us. "You're a nobody, your dyslexic and ADHD!" I turned to see who said that to see a somewhat tall, skinny girl with a mane of orange-red hair that fell past her shoulders, moss-green eyes and freckles across her nose and cheeks. She was dressed in a white crop top, a matching pencil skirt and nude heels. I recognized the girl. Her name was Nancy Bobofit** (*grins* I just decided to had her in cause I thought it would be cool. P.S. She's mortal) **and the new junior from New York. Seth's angular face was cool and stoic. Giving nothing of any type of emotion away.

I chuckled "Did you guys know about her disabilities?" questioning her cousins. Leila moved across from where she stood with her twin following her and stood beside Seth. None of them said anything. They just stood their ground until they came to a silent agreement.

"We'll see you when we come to pick you guys up." Jake said with a smile as he playfully punched his cousin in the shoulder. Seth rolled her eyes at him punching him back "You too," she paused "but seriously all of you?" Alex nodded "So then things don't go wrong and hey, you can blame Lucas for it." He narrowed his brown eyes at us before looking back at Seth. "Good luck." The tall girl simply just shrugged. Jake and Alex got onto their boards and skated away. Shay and Leila fist-bumped Seth and they ran after their cousins with Shay flipping off all of us along the way. Everyone stared after them in shock.

I turned my head to jeer Seth now that her cousins weren't with her. Only to find that she wasn't there. _Where is she?_ I thought looking around to find her at the doorway, a smirk playing on her lips and with a distant look in her eyes that disappeared as soon as she saw me looking at her. I gave her my most evil look which seemed to scare all the girls but it had no effect on her.

The bell rang and the sea of students hurtled themselves through the doors chatting and whispering to each other about what happened. Lea, Florence and Mia rushed towards me. "You okay?" Mia asked me as we weaved our way through the crowded hallway to our homeroom. I snapped at her, my brown eyes blazing "Did you help at all?," I pretended to pause and think for a moment "Uh no you DIDN'T HELP AT ALL!" And I stormed in the classroom almost crashing into Tyler who opened his mouth to say something but grew quite when I shot him an accusing glare and sashayed to my seat. Anger buzzing though me.

* * *

_Seth POV_

_I am about to kill that stupid mortal!_ If we- and by 'we' I mean me, Pegasus and my cousins were going to stick to the plan and get Tyler out of here and tell him he was a demi-god we had to do it fast. It was dangerous now knowing that Poseidon was my father and that I would put another demi-god in danger. The day passed by eventfully, yay lucky me! **(sarcasm )** Everyone yelled and called me names as I walked through the halls that were drenched with the scent of sweat and perfume that was strong in the air. All the cat-calling was mostly from the sophomores and juniors thanks to Tiffany and her friends from hell. But the freshmen looked at me with awe and admiration while the seniors looked at me with grim respect shining in their eyes. Now that was new.

Pegasus cast me a sympathetic look which I ignored. I didn't need pity. Pity was for the weak. And if there was one thing that I had ever learned from Lycaon, the King of Cursed Werewolves; when he had waged wars against the werewolf packs was that anyone with a dead pack member didn't need pity. Only fear. It sucked for me now that Tiffany was bothering me the entire day saying how I can't possibly be related to my dearest cousins. And even more since she was in half of my classes.

_Why gods? WHY! _

Shay and Leila were talking to me through the bond saying how they wanted to rip her to shreds. I nodded silently **_"You have no idea." _**Shay sent his response in feelings and colors telling me he was both laughing and cussing._ I have such weird packmates for cousins _I thought to myself. But the fact that Tiffany flirted with Alex was horrid. My older cousin barley tolerated crazy, slutty mortal girls. And to be honest it gave me even more reason to hate her. I practically heard her entire conversation with Tyler and talking to her friends about him. Now the boy annoys the Hades out of me but it was surprising that he hadn't joined in the teasing, _You've got to be kidding me?_ My pack growled at the edges of my mind not happy to learn that another male made a move on me. Almost everybody in the school knew I had no patience for Tyler. And didn't she try to make my school life hell? Yeah she tried to, but so far the stupid mortal has failed. And regular mortals aren't that bright according Pegasus. So true.

I heard Tiffany's annoying voice from the end of the hall, she was talking to Tyler. Her voice sounded like a crazy chipmunk: high-pitched and angry. They were both arguing about a party that seemed to be taking place on Saturday or something. With this being the last week of school and all I wasn't surprised. People my age are going to probably get wasted anyway doing so much partying during the summer. **_"What is wrong with high school?"_** I asked Jake silently. He'd gone through the whole process of high school and was a loner like me. "**_Many things"_**He replied back through the bond in a mocking sad voice.

In history class...

I wasn't tired from P.E as I made my way to class. It was pretty easy especially when you a Were with supernatural abilities but also since demi-gods has I found out last night that it's natural that we have ADHD and dyslexia. As I walked through the door to history class I saw my teacher, Mr. Smith at his desk looking intently at his laptop. Mr. Smith was in his early thirties with short neat dirty blonde hair with green eyes that showed a lot of wisdom and knowledge. He was alright but seemed to always be pleased with our dismay at tests and projects. I walked to my seat, lost in thought of what was going to happen. After the full moon, at like 3 or 2 in the morning, Lucas had ordered the entire pack to come to the house where he lived. We made a plan that was incredibly genius and would probably end up in disaster.

I sat in my seat and looked around the empty classroom, people were hurrying towards their classes even though we got like ten-minutes to get to each of our classes. After I got the letter with the plan written on it and my iPod I heard a few high-pitched screams. Eh it was just some girl screaming at some moron about ruining her clothes. A load of bullshit if you ask me.

A few seconds later my sea-green eyes brightened as 'Harlem' by New Politics started blasting from my ear buds. Humming under my breath, I read the letter that my uncle had given to me before I had left with my packmates. Having to read it twice because of my dyslexia. And it was pretty simple.

Letter: Plan

In the morning Jake, Alex and the Knight twins will go with you to your school and accompany you and Pegasus in the morning then 'leave' when they're going to keep an eye out for monsters then in history class which is the only class you have with the boy, they will come in the middle of class. They'll get you two out as fast as possible with permission from the humans and question him about his life. You two will need to leave for Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible. Don't try to kill him, Seth.

Lucas, Alpha of the Winter Creek pack.

I glared at the last part, disappointment flashed in myself and wolf. Does the Alpha know how many times I would have given the shot of getting revenge on Tyler? Apparently not, but I usually blocked my pack from my thoughts whenever I was at school. I don't know why I do it but I just do...

"Hey Skater Girl." a familiar deep voice said from beside me. I nodded to Tyler. He was assigned to sit next to me which usually sucks but instead of him flirting with me as usual, he was strangely silent. He sat down with a sigh running a hand through his black hair, his brown-blue eyes had a sad look in them as he stared at a picture he was holding in his hand.

Mr. Smith clapped his hands together and yelled in his 'teacher' voice "Okay everybody! Today we will be studying..." I zoned out as soon as he started talking. I listened and smelled intensely throughout the entire time. The whole place smelled strongly of human but my scent was strong. A voice echoed in my head. Pegasus's voice reached me saying **_"It's time."_**

**_"You sure?"_**

"_**You're alpha just gave me the signal," he paused " Do you**__**feel their presence?"**_

I tensed letting my alpha self take over, breathing in and out drinking the different scents like water. Pack scent became strong, they were at the entrance with mortals. I saw in my mind's eye Jake towering over the women with Alex and Leila and Shay flanking him. Powerful, strong, and stealthy just like me. I was more dangerous in my human form, but in wolf form I was just as bad.

**_"Yes."_**

No reply came from Pet- Pegasus. I opened my eyes and glanced swiftly at Tyler. He was staring at the board with a frustrated expression on his face. He's got dyslexia for sure. I heard the fast pace of their feet against floor as they neared the door. A knock sounded on the door.

"We have to do this fast." I muttered, staring intently at the door my thoughts racing like a horse on a racetrack. Everybody stopped talking as soon as the teacher opened the door and my cousins strode through. I watched in amusement as almost all the girls blushed at the sight of the boys and a several boys wolf-whistled at Leila.

"Hey guys." I called in a casual voice to them. Alex grinned at me "It's time little cousin!" I glared at him, feeling my classmates shocked stares at me. I got up and strode over to the idiot and punched him in gut. Hard. Alex glared at me, I felt his wolf growling through the bond, " Nice one." I laughed quietly at him. A polite cough sounded behind us, I turned see Mr. Smith staring at us, his green eyes glowed with discomfort as he demanded "Who are you? And how do you know Seth?"

Jake stepped forward, his copper eyes glinted with protectiveness. "Why would you worry?" he asked, a dangerous edge to his voice.

Mr. Smith backed away a little at his tone stuttering " S-she's my-my student I-I should know."

A sly grin graced my lips as I said "Their my cousins Mr. Smith," I paused looking at them "Can't you see any similarities?"

I sensed his fear and confusion that soon cleared a little as he studied us. We all had a wild, feral look in our eyes, scars on our legs or arms or face, same tattoo which was the symbol of our pack, and being Werewolves, we're tall and have a dangerous aura about us.

He nodded slowly questioning "Why are you here again?" Shay spoke up this time "We're here to take Seth and Tyler." At that people started talking and yelling things like.

"Are you guys dating!?"

"You can't take him!"

or "Wait till Tiffany learns about this!"

Chaos had fully erupted in the class until Tyler cried out "Quite you guys," his voice sounded strange. Powerful and persuasive. It seemed to effect the mortals who shut up instantly but it didn't affect us Weres at all. "So he's Tyler," Leila mused in a thoughtful voice "He's got the scent of a demi-gods like you Seth and pretty strong as well." she finished in quieter tone.

_ Well it's nice to know that I smell like demi-god _I thought to myself. I carried my pack's scent but now that I know that Poseidon is my father the demi-god scent would become stronger and attract more monsters. Just wonderful **(sarcasm)** He walked toward us. "So I'm coming with you guys?" We all nodded waiting for him. A conflict of emotions passed over his face but Tyler grinned at us. "Sure my dad doesn't care about me so I'm good if I go with you guys." That startled me, I didn't realize it would be this easy.  
He tossed my backpack to me and got his things quickly. We left the class fast and with the Jake leading the way. Finally when we were outside in the forest, did Tyler turn to us. "Are you guys kidnapping me or what?" He had a serious expression on his handsome face. Before any of us replied a different voice answered "More or less." Pegasus was leaning against a tree, wearing a stoic expression.

I stepped forward asking "Have you ever known you're mother Tyler?" I sensed his surprise at my question. "No she left after I was born but _that_ is none your business." Alex snorted "Believe me boy it is our business." The forest seemed to become a little brighter as we walked, the sun peaked through the green leaves and the scent of wolf and demi-god surrounded us.  
I looked my classmate "You're a demi-god Tyler."

"A demi-god! Is this some kind of a joke?" He asked, staring at us. Leila shook her head "Nope you really are." The black-haired boy laughed "Oh really then show me your 'powers'" I knew this was going to happen, for me it was easier since I was a supernatural creature and had dealt with Lycaon and his minions.  
I sighed letting my wolf take over my body. Bones snapped and broke, the familiar pain enveloped my body and I welcomed it. My eyesight sharpened, more scents filled my nose and fur sprouted on my body.  
And then there I stood in my wolf form, my proud gold-green eyes narrowing at Tyler who had backed away. His fear scent rolled off him and it was written across his face. "Is-is that a wolf!" He gasped, Shay chuckled "Yup all of us are werewolves excluding Pegasus of course." giving nod of respect to Pegasus who nodded back. Pegasus said " You know me as Peter but really I am Pegasus Father of all Pegasi and son of Poseidon," he studied Tyler expression before continuing "Seth is a daughter of Poseidon also but we don't know you're godly parent but I have a pretty good idea of who it is..." I swung my muzzle to stare at the shocked demi-god.  
"My mother is a god- a Greek god..." Tyler trailed off before standing up, he had a desperate look now in his eyes "Does this mean I'm like you?" pointing a finger at Jake who shook his head "No my little cousin is a special case-" I bared my fangs at the older male in a warning, "But you're a demi-god that's for sure."

**Okay there it is. It was a pretty long chapter I think. **  
**Leave reviews, comments, suggestions or questions. I don't know. And thanks for all the people who favored, following and reviewed it means a lot.**

** Peace out for now Howlsong12 **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to give a shout to and credit to the awesome omerici8 to let me use her character Marina Jackson. Check out her complete story 'If I had Another Half' it's great! Disclaimer: Rick owns Percy Jackson**

**I HAVE AN OC FORM ON MY PROFILE! LOOK AT IT! I HAVE AN DMI-GOD OC FORM ON HERE BUT JUST CHECK MY PROFILE. *PUPPY DOG EYES***

**I'm going to start adding quotes from different books that I've read so here's the first one.**

* * *

_"Elu cried out and ran to his mother, grasping her middle, _

_as Alina's sword came swinging from it's sheath_

_and again her eyes flashed with wolf gold." **That is from Fell by David Clement Davies. **_

* * *

_**At camp Half-Blood**_

**_Marina POV _**

* * *

_Dream-State..._

_The sound of waves crashing against the cliff was loud. The familiar, comforting strong ocean smell reached me and I opened my jade-green orbs looking around. This was a dream I'm sure of it. The sky was speckled by gray clouds and birds' cries echoed in the stillness. I turned my face to see in front of me stood a girl. She looked about 16 or 17 with black hair that fanned out like a dark wave, her eyes surprised me. Clear sea-green like mine and Percy's except hers was a darker shade and yellow-gold flecks seemed to dance around her pupils. She was wearing a black tank top and denim camo shorts and was barefoot, a tattoo of what seemed like the full moon was on her forearm, as far as I could tell since we were 50 feet apart. What startled me was that staring back was a wolf underneath the pale, lean, athletic human appearance. I saw it waiting and watching with patience._

_"Who are you?" I called hoping I could talk to the strange wolf-girl. Nothing. No words came from her dainty lips at all. Suddenly a gust of cold wind blew that made me shiver and I heard an unfamiliar voice say "The wolf will come. Wolf of the Sea will come soon..." _

_Confusion swamped through me, what did that mean? I looked back when I heard a the sound of bone snapping, a scream of pain, and a low growl. Standing in the girl's place was a wolf!_

_It looked massive as far as I could tell. I studied the aspects of the creature. Her thick pelt that consisted shades of dark and light brown, spiky fur on her shoulders and back, sharp white fangs that showed faintly, and strong legs. The wolf's gold-green eyes glowed with fierce intelligence. My eyes went wide with terror when the beast suddenly leaped, her black wolf lips curled back showing her pearly white fangs fully. I tried to move away but it seemed as if my feet were rooted to the ground._

_A soundless scream escaped my lips, but to my surprise she went straight past me. The last things I heard was the sound of a howl. One of fury and triumph. And the words spoken before echoed again with strange intensity that echoed. _

_"The Wolf of the Sea will come and prevail!"_

* * *

I woke up, thinking about the words and the girl-wolf. My breath steadied as I realized I was back in the Poseidon cabin. I had only been on land for 5 weeks and it was so different than being in the water, the ocean was my element, where I sometimes felt most at home given the fact I had been raised by my father, Poseidon, hidden in his underwater palace ever since I was 3 years old and separated from Percy who was my elder twin by like a few minutes. Underwater I had been trained to use my water powers and I also had an extraordinary gift: I can change back time at will. Nobody knew except my brothers and Connor Stoll, my boyfriend. My time on land was going great and I would be living there from now on. Yet I hadn't visited my mother Sally who was a mortal but Percy promised me we would go visit her sometime during the summer.

I sat up, running my pale fingers through my tangled black hair and looked around. The pale glow of the sun peaked through the half-way open windows of the cabin and the sweet ocean scent seemed to carry itself through the window.

Percy was asleep on the top bunk, he made muffled noises in his sleep and I swear I saw a bit of drool on his face. _Classic Percy_ I thought fondly. I studied his battle reminders on his face in silence; the scar cuts across his left eyebrow and scar across his right cheek that were milky white against his tanned skin, I smiled sadly at the sight. His jet-black hair looked like a rat's nest and his tanned arms hung from the side of his bed. To bad he had fallen asleep in his boxers and was shirtless.

As if his ego needed to get any bigger if I told his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, who was daughter of Athena and head councilor of cabin 6.

The sound of snoring from below caught my attention. On the bottom bunk passed out was our new brother, Sean Rogue. He had come to camp the week before and would have died from the wounds he had received from the Colchis Bull if I hadn't healed him with my water powers. I studied him as he slept. His dark brown hair had a serious case of pillow hair (although Percy's was worse), his thin lips were curved into a dopey smile, he had a straight nose, good cheekbones and a good tan. Thank the gods he was in a gray shirt and gym shorts instead of boxers like my idiot twin.

I shook my head, pushing away the scenes of the fresh dream in the back of my mind and decided that I would tell Chiron today after breakfast. I grabbed my hairpin/sword at the side of my bed and put I in my hair, I had found it in the armory two weeks before. When I took it out of my hair it turned into a two-feet long shimmering bronze-blue sword, the hilt was leather and had tiny shells on it. It was sharp and light enough for me to hold which I loved.

After I made my bed, I climbed down the ladder and walked as quietly as I could to the bathroom. I changed into white cosmic horse tank with teal green shorts and converse. My Tiffany and co. necklace hung from my neck. Percy had told me we didn't have to wear the camp shirts all the time and the Aphrodite cabin was lending me clothes since they had any type of clothing style in their cabin. I ran a brush through my jet-black hair until it was wavy and shiny like always. My bangs fell over my right eye.

A knock on the door startled me, I was so used to being alone in my underwater room with no one around, but since Percy and Sean were my brothers as well as my cabin mates sucked at times. I opened the door to greet a worried Sean. His sea-blue eyes had a desperate look in them, and he wrung his fingers as he said qiuckly "Percy, he's having a flashback !"

_OH SHIT!_ My eyes went wide and I raced over to where Percy was now leaning against the wall. His normally tanned face was pale, and his sea-green eyes had lost, terrified look in them. "Snap out of it Percy!" I yelled. Percy lifted his head shakily and I saw...

_There was fire raging everywhere, monsters howling and the cruel laughs of the Titans and the endless screams of pain echoed for miles. I saw Percy and Annabeth struggling to running fast, Percy's was limping badly and had scratches on his face, his shirt was shredded and jeans ripped and Riptide was clenched tightly in his sword hand. Annabeth looked exhausted, her unruly sandy hair was tangled and was choppy. Her gray eyes had angry look in them and struggled along after Percy and her dagger wasn't with her. A dark shape crashed out of nowhere, barely missing them both. The creature blew green fire at them through it's nose. The demi-gods both backed away but it's claws caught Annabeth against the chest and sended her flying. Percy screamed "Annabeth!"..._

Blinking rapidly, it took my brain a second to process what Percy was seeing and I felt his pain and fear since we were twins. Sean was standing in front of me, his hands were gripping Percy's shoulders and saying "It's okay, you're safe, Annabeth is just fine. You aren't in danger anymore Percy !" over and over.

It was not working. I stepped forward shoving my 16 year-old brother out of the way with as much strength as I could muster.

"Can't you turn back time?" Sean asked me. I froze.

Thinking hard, but in the end I shook my head "No. Even if I _do_ turn back time, he'll still have it," I stared at Percy "his flashbacks I mean, he's still going to have it and you can't change that." I hated myself for saying those words but it was true.

"Well here's goes nothing." I murmured and threw a left hook fast at Percy's face. Next thing you know my brother is out. It took both of us to drag Percy from where he was slumped unconscious and hauled him on one of the bottom bunks.

Sean sighed, "So what do we do now?" he implored.

"You get ready for training and I'll wait for you so we can head to breakfast." I replied back quietly. He nodded quickly and took off towards the bathroom. I cast one last look at Percy who was breathing calmly now. I grabbed my sword and put it in it's sheath before walking outside to the porch looking out to all the other cabins.

Sean burst through the door a minute later and we raced to the Pavilion with the sweet scent of pancakes beckoning us towards it, like the rest of the cabins who were filing in. Sean's short dark hair was spiked in a Mohawk and he was wearing a gray ribbed 'Converse' tank, faded black jeans and an old pair of Vans. His sword was in it's sheath and a shield thrown over his back. I chuckled softly "You look like your ready for Capture-the-flag brother." He shrugged, a crazy grin played on his lips as we walked to the Poseidon table with our banner standing to the side. I looked around, searching for a certain son of Hermes when a my vision suddenly went black.

_WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES!_ Was my first thought.

My senses went into overdrive and the next thing I know, a certain boy is laying on the table cursing and his hands rubbing his back. He was dressed in plain blue T-shirt and faded jeans with his sword sheathed .

I gasped when I saw Connor turn his head to look at me, his bright eyes had a dazed look as he smiled ruefully at me "Since when have you turned violent Mars?" I felt a blush creeping up on my pale face as I glared in mock hurt at him "I never have!"

My brother snickered from where he sat across from us. Connor just smirked and kissed my cheek before rushing back to where his siblings were yelling and accusing each other of stealing at the Hermes table. The rest of breakfast went by uneventful, besides Sean humming, doing gestures with his hands and feet drumming against the ground has he listened to music. The boy was seriously ADHD.

Ever since Poseidon claimed him, I knew that Sean was special. The boy had extreme talent in the arts of music and dancing, but where he lived, which was in California he'd grown up being pretty rich but he didn't care for being wealthy, he only cared for his talents and friends. Also the fact that his mom barley even noticed that he was around at all gave him a sort of bitter look when it came to the topic of parents.

After everyone was finished did Chiron gather our attention by slamming his hooves against the ground. His brown eyes twinkled with amusement when all of us turned to him. "Cabin counselors need to come to the rec room for a meeting now," and with that he turned and trotted off towards the Big House.

_5 minutes later..._

I was sitting at the Ping-Pong table next to Connor, our hands entwined under the table. I was filling in for Percy since he was still in the cabin sleeping. "The Athena cabin is almost done with the new Apollo and Aphrodite cabins so the newer campers can settle in settle in there." Chiron was saying as he looked pointedly at Annabeth who was in charge of the whole cabin building nodded in conferment. Annabeth nodded, her curly honey-blonde hair in a messy bun and was wearing a faded orange camp T-shirt and jean-shorts with converse.

"What about the Selene cabin?," Kaala daughter of Selene asked. Her long black hair reached her back and her silver-blue eyes glittered with interest as she looked in between Chiron and Annabeth. She was in a heather navy hoodie and shorts with her sword in it's belt. There were about 3 children of Selene, goddess moon, night and radiance. The only difference between Selene and Artemis was that while Selene represented the full moon ***hint*** Artemis was the waxing moon.

Everyone turned to look at Annabeth who tucked a lock of curly hair behind her ear and said "We just have to finish the roof and that's it." Kaala tilted her head to the side, her face glowed with excitement at what Annabeth just said.

"Why don't leave it like that? Me and my siblings will be fine with no roof, since the night is our best suite."

I grinned at the idea, the Nyx and Selene children were definitely better suited to the darkness like Nico. "That's sounds good to me." I spoke up for the first time since the meeting started. I shifted in my seat, a little uncomfortable with all the stares directed towards me.

"Also I had a dream." I continued with a heavy sigh. Chiron looked up, "Are you sure child?" he asked, I glared at him "Yes I _am_ sure." My tone was formal like my father taught me too. Connor nudged me, his light eyes stared at me through his curly bangs with curiosity.

"Tell us."

As so I told them. "And when I looked back a wolf was standing in the girl's place," I paused looking around nervously before finishing "and then the wolf leaped and I heard the voice again speaking the same words."

"Anything else?"

"Not really just the last thing I heard was a howl."

"It must mean someone important is coming." Cassandra MacDuncan, daughter of Zeus said. She had her long red hair was loose and curly that fell to her back. Her dark gray-blue eyes glinted with interest. She was 15, 5'6 in height and had a slim, athletic body. She was so far, the only child of Zeus that we know of besides Jason but he was from the Roman side.

I nodded in agreement, Annabeth was lost in thought like many of the others'. All except Will Solace. The son of Apollo had a distant look and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Do you know the girl Will?" Lou Ellen asked. The daughter of Hecate's amber eyes glinted with wonder and interest.

"Yeah, it was when I had a little run in with several Telekhines and she saw me." He replied, "I was 9 then, when I found out I was a demi-god and she seemed a little younger too but definitely powerful."

"Does that mean we've got ourselves another Big Three kid?" Clarisse, daughter of Ares gruffly said. I turned to Chiron, our trainer heaved a ragged sigh saying "Possibly, the girl you are talking about is Seth Parker she is a werewolf."

That caught me off guard. _So she's a Were?_ I thought. Apparently Leo was thinking the same thing because he said aloud "She's a werewolf? Don't tell me she's a _follower of Lycaon_." Travis raised an eyebrow at the 16 year-old demi-god "You met him?" Leo nodded, his brown eyes had a serious expression in them.

"No we are _not_ Lycaon's followers." A new voice said sharply.

My head snapped up and at the head of the table I saw water shimmering and a blurry face appear. An Iris Message. I stood up, using my water powers I strengthened the image and became as solid as possible. I got a good look of the person. It was a woman, she looked about 30 or so with long brown her that framed her face and she shared the same sharp features like the girl. Her startling amber eyes had a wolfish expression and I saw behind her human appreance was a wolf.

"Hello Willow." Chiron said, respect was layered thickly in his voice. Willow nodded curtly in return "Likewise old centaur."

"You know each other!?" Nico asked in bewilderment from where he sat next to Kaala. His night-colored hair fell a little above his dark eyebrows which were raised in shock.

"That we do son of Hades." Chiron replied with ease. "Children this is Willow Parker, Beta of the Winter Creek pack."

I asked "Your Seth's mother?"

The She-Were nodded "Seth already knows she's a demi-god, the Pack scent covered her godly scent for a long time." The reply was directed towards Chiron but I was surprised. Werewolves have packs? They didn't follow Lycaon? What was this?

"Make sure you show them the tapes, her siblings will need it," Her image was already fading "all your campers will need it to understand our kind." Then she cut the connection, I dropped my hands slightly exhausted from using my powers and sat back down. Connor draped his arm around my shoulders. I sighed resting my head against the crook of his neck and asked "Are you going to show us the tapes?" Chiron nodded and made a hand gesture to Argus who was at the doorway. I watched as Chiron popped in the DVD. "It's a flat screen TV!" Connor whispered in my ear with excitement. I smiled at him, trying my best to not laugh.

"Quite!" Katie whisper-yelled. She was sitting next to Travis who had a sarcastic smile plastered on his face. I turned my attention to the screen. For several seconds the screen flickered.

_**"Is the thing on?" A deep voice said from behind the camera.**_

_**"Yes you freakin idiot!" A girl was standing in front of the camera with her lips curling back to reveal sharp fangs protruding. She had a lithe, nimble build with chin-length ash-blonde hair that was choppy and had bright green eyes that flashed blue every now and then. **__**A fierce growl was returned from the boy behind the camera.**_

_**The camera turned and the handsome face of a boy appeared. His dirty blonde hair was messy and had a copper-colored eyes that had gleam in them.**_

_**"Sup' there! So if any of you demi-gods are watching this video well my mother promised the trainer of the Camp that we tape my new sister's life so then you would know of the hardships **__**that she-"**_

Striker, counselor of the Eos cabin, sighed "Someone is talking _wayyy_ to much."

"_**SHUT UP TODD!"**_

_**"Fine Layla fine."**_

**_A large crowd came into the chamber. Numerous men and woman were in the room. Several of them were in their wolf forms._**

**_"Scuse me!" _**

**_"Get out of the way guys!" Todd was yelling as he pushed his way through his pack mates. _**

"Damn they got one hell of a pack." Will sounded shocked.

**_It seemed like everyone in that room became silent when Todd neared a three people who were in the center. A man stood to the side. He had dark hair that was cropped short and wild blue eyes and he was dressed in a plain T-shirt and faded jeans. I recognized Willow who was standing with a man who had a dark blonde hair and brown eyes. He was taller and had broad shoulders. Todd neared and his breathing became heavier. _**

**_In Willow's arms was a little girl. She looked like a toddler, she had soft black hair and bright sea-green eyes that were bright and she looked around eagerly. Todd murmured "Hey little Seth." His hand reached out and began to stroke his sister's hair. The camera must have been taken from him because it was a blur of colors then it became still, focused on him _****_and his pack mates_**.

"This is getting good." Travis commented to Connor who nodded.

**_"Must we celebrate her birth?" The blonde-haired man growled, the conflict of emotions was clear on his face. The other man stepped closer, his blue eyes flared with hidden emotion "We must Keith, she is of alpha blood and a child of a god, her mother is my sister is she not? "_**

**_Keith looked down, not answering the blue-eyed man 's question. Willow released Seth from her arms. She shifted along with so many. Finally it was just Todd and Seth in the center, before they too became wolves. Todd was huge compared to the demi-were (?) who was a wolf pup with oversized _****_paws. She looked like the smaller version of the wolf that I had seen in my dream._**

It struck me right then and there that Seth was the Sea Wolf. She would prevail in something if she came to camp. But what?

"Well the video ends there." Chiron said "But we well be watching the other tapes for the next few days."

"All of us?" Piper asked. Her kaleidoscope eyes flitted between the TV and Chiron. Our trainer nodded. I stared at my feet thinking hard before getting out of my seat and headed towards the door with Connor, Annabeth and Piper in toe. Fresh air hit me when we opened the door.

I saw Percy leaning against the rail of the Big House. He was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans. His black messy hair was windswept and his sea green eyes gleamed when he caught sight of us. "Annabeth!" He cried out hugging the fair-haired demi-goddess and twirling her around. I smile at the sight. Annabeth's gray eyes sparkled when she looked at my brother. It made me really happy that seeing my twin and his girlfriend happy.

Connor whispered to me as we walked past the cabins to practice archery, "Are you going to tell him?"

I shook my head "Later, during lunch but I'm sure Annabeth will tell him." We walked to archery with troubled thoughts of werewolves and the girl.

* * *

_Seth_

"And here's the room." I gestured to my room. It was plain. Blue and white walls with pictures of me and my pack, several posters of my favorite bands. It had a few fist-shaped holes in the walls and my bed was slightly messy but oh well.

Tyler looked around, I could see distaste in his eyes. He was a rich kid through and through.

"What kid of room is this?!" He blurted out. I narrowed my eyes, saying coldly "This room is mine." Tyler's freckled face went red with embarrssment.

"Oh sorry."

"Whatever."

I sat down on the floor chair and listened to Florence and The Machine's song Dog Days. **(That song is great even though it's 'old'. *grinning*)** Alex and Jake were in the living room, no doubt listening to our conversation and making sure that Tyler did _not_ make a move on me. _Males_ I thought with a shake of my head, they could be so territorial sometimes. I wasn't some helpless, fragile human being. I was a werewolf with the blood of Alpha and Greek god running through my veins. I could take care of myself... I fought in a war. A terrible war...

"Hey Seth who's that?" Tyler's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. He was pointing at a picture with a curious expression. It was 8 year-old me and my best friend Sam Wolfe. Sam's black hair was shaggy and his blue eyes peered from behind his hair with happy expression but even I could see the sadness in the depths of his eyes.

"That's Sam. He was my best friend and a werewolf like me." I whispered staring at the photo feeling sad that my pack brother wasn't here.

"What do you mean by 'was'?" He asked. I bite my lip and confessed "When I was 10 we had a war against Lycaon, King of the Cursed Ones. A lot of my kind died including my half-brother and step-dad. Sam disappeared at the end of the war. I have no idea if he's dead or just simply gone."

Tyler's blue eyes flashed with sympathy "I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah me too." I replied hating that he pitied me for my losses.

* * *

By nightfall we had Tyler go stay at Lucas's since a Dracaena had attacked us. My long black hair was a loose pony and I was dressed in a black tee which showed off my moon tattoo which was the symbol of my pack with frayed jean cutoffs, was barefoot also. My tribal wolf tattoo was fresh and on my right arm. and my Teen Wolf necklace was around my neck as always.

It was late and the still air comforted me as I tapped my foot against the floor thinking about meat. We had a huge expanse of forest behind our ratty house and the good thing was that their was enough prey to eat. _Crap my wolf is taking over my mind and my ADHD_ I thought. It was hard when you had a wolf lurking in you, but my wolf was a part of my identity and my whole being. My mother sitting on the couch looking intently at a paper the Werewolf Alphas' sent to Lucas.

Willow's body suddenly went tensed and she growled under her breath. I looked around, dreading that something was going to happen any moment. She turned to face me her amber eyes hardened as she said "Another hellhound- it's here."

My sea-green eyes widened and I burst out "Are you serious!?" Mom nodded. "Shit." I muttered getting up from my spot. I didn't shift but I let my wolf claws and fangs replace my human ones. The stench of death and that familiar power filled the room again. Willow shifted into wolf form: a lean agile silver-gray wolf that was smaller that Lucas but still pretty big. My pack's thoughts faded into the background and I focused on around the room, alert for any sign of movement.

A shadow rippled and it became sold. It was the hellhound, smaller than the one I had met and it had shaggy black fur and fierce red eyes. Hellhound lunged towards me. We were then locked in a fearsome brawl. I ducked from a swipe that the hellhound had aimed at me and I sprang, locking my claws on it's shoulders and raking them across it's shadowy fur.

Memories of the Lyken war surfaced my mind but I pushed it back to the back of my mind. Concentrating I fell into a rhythm: _left hook, a right hook and a jab and swipe_ at the monster. Suddenly I found myself flying through the air and crashing through the window. I landed hard on the muddy/grassy ground and bits of shattered glass rained down on me but I ignored it, my bleeding wounds healing slowly.

"Seth!" Willow yelled from up above. I managed to leap upwards reaching towards the window, growling when pain rippled up and down my hip where a gash was. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough. There I crouched on the floor staring in wide-eyed shock at what was before me. The hellhound had Willow pinned to the ground, it's muzzle pulled back to show gleaming fangs from it's savaging jaws. Willow was struggling in vain, monster dust-hellhound blood- dripped from the hellhound's body.

"No, no, no!" I screamed, springing to my feet, when Willow looked at me, tears were in her amber eyes and she said silently to me **_"Live Little Wolf. I'm sorry for all the lies and hurt, me and the_ _pack have caused_** **_you_." **I wanted to say something but I couldn't.

Then the hellhound, in one swift movement, ripped out her throat. Blood pooled from her torn neck wound and blood splattered against the floor. I stood there frozen, tears racing down my cheeks, my wolf howling along with my pack mates.

My mother was gone.

Dead

Time might have slowed maybe it stopped for me. Everything around me seem to had faded away and shapes blurred together. But nothing mattered. Nothing. My own mother was dead and undenieable grief that I hadn't expierienced since Todd and Kieth's death since the war was back but this time stronger.  
A strange gut-wrenching sound ripped through the air: a stangled sob, a whimper, a scream and a howl.  
I took me a few mintutes to relize it came from me. My vision became red. Blood-lust had it's grip on me. My vision was focused on the hellhound, Willow's still body which in death had gone from her wolf form to human.

_So much red. It seemed to wash over me and I shifted. My wolf mind took over my human one and I let it. The hellhound lunged and I leaped forward, claws out and ready to kill._

* * *

**That was one long chapter! I wrote a lot, I feel like it was pretty crappy but tell me what you think. Leave** **reviews, favor it, whatever.**

**I might need some demi-god OCs and Werewolf or Lyken OCs.** **You can PM me or review.** **Big Three kids are acceptable but no Artemis children!**

* * *

**_Demi-god OC Form_**

_Name:_

_Nicknames:_

_Age:_

_Gender: _

_Ethnicity: _

_Mortal parent? Other mortal family? (descriptive):_

_Pet(s): _

_Godly parent:_

_Background?:_

_Personality? (very detailed):_

_Hair? (style, color, length):_

_Eye color: _

_Facial Features (detailed):_

_Body build: _

_Height: _

_Anything else on looks, (scars, freckles, birthmarks etc.):_

_Powers:_

_Camp clothing: _

_Casual clothing:_

_Dress clothing:_

_Weapon type:_

_Fighting style:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Music likes:_

_Crushes:_

_Friends/Best friends/Enemies: _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Disclaimer: Rick owns Percy Jackson characters, I only own my OCs and the people who reviewed the OCs I put in this chapter own their characters. ****This is my first shot at boy POVs so forgive me. I really liked Someone's OC so I'm putting her in. If you-Someone- read this tell me if I wrote her good. And also I'm going to put the other OCs I received in the stoey since I like them so much, I promise that I'll try to write them as best as I can.**

**Sam:**  
Sam was a wreck, wolf driven by hunger. Angry and confused at what his tormentor was doing next.  
Darkness swamped vision before he opened his eyes to reveal intense blue irises that started up at the bright lights that shone down on his body. He was shirtless and his jeans hung loosly to his now thin frame. But of course he knew of what he looked like since since he had been here for three long torutous years. His body was battered and bruised but he was still healing from what his enemies had done to him.

"Looks like someone's awake." A dark voice came from a figure standing in front of him. Sam fixed his eyes on the firgure, the man who stood in front of himself was no man at all. The man was the ruthless Lycoan King of the Cursed Lykens. Lycoan was tall and agile with some muscle. His long black-gray hair had knots in it and had a odd sort of crown wrapped around his head. The crown was made of animal bones that each varied in size that also held a couple claws from defeated Weres. But the feature that most disturbed the young Werewolf was the leader's eyes -black-red- penetrating and had a crazed look in them. His cheeks were sunken, and his pale tanned skin hung tightly to his face and his bony fingers were wrapped around a bronze dagger.

_Fuck this guy to Tartarus. gods, no matter how many times we have slain him he ALWAYS comes back! _

"Wow thanks for bringing the dagger with you." Sam snarled his voice was as cold as ice but with a touch of sarcasm. He struggled agisnst the chains ignoring the itching sensation running up and down his arms and legs like crazy. Silver didn't excatly kill them but when it came into contact with their skin it was irritating except if it went into their bloodstream they would be dead in no time.

The ragged male grinned a cocky grin. "Your welcome."

Sam sneered at him, "Apparently you don't know sarcasm when you hear it."

But Lycoan said no more as with surprising speed the dagger slashed through the air. The blue-eyed boy turned away taking the blow to his shoulder. His wolf snarled in fury wanting to kill the stupid man/wolf but it took Sam a lot of strength to rein in him in. Blood trickled down his shoulder deep and long now but it would heal. His wound would heal quickly but would leave a scar as always. Whenever he look at his tattoos or scars he was painfully reminded that he wasn't normal at all. Sam was a both a werewolf and a demi-god, a 'demi-were' one of his companions liked to insist. He had bad pack history, he had found out who his mother was 7 years ago and his father had been the Alpha of the Rush Wind wolves, his father, Cade, had treated him cruelly and Sam often went to his older cousin Sarah who treated him like a pack mate.

And Sarah often reminded him of Seth Parker, a young demi-were who had become his best friend in the time he had spent with her pack but she didn't know that her father was a god though she had had her suspicions. Seth was an odd kind of Were being the _only_ female with the Alpha gene and had yet to discover her other powers._ I still have no idea if she knows now or_ _not, if she's even alive or what she looks like now_ he thought feeling guilty that she might be thinking the same thing. He had to leave during the war because Lucas knew what would happen to him if Lycoan found out about Sam but now after years on the run the Lykens leader had captured him and his friends.

"Lycoan we have captured demi-gods in our hold!" A proud eager howl came from a lithe woman who stood in the corner of the room, her amber eyes alight with greed. Sam sucked in a breath sharply because the woman reminded him of Willow Parker, Seth's mother. However the woman was no match to Willow's stoic beauty which Seth would most likely had inherited. He ignored the pang of yearning in his heart and focused on the conversation.

"Really?"

"Yes. One of the scouts captured several of them. All powerful and we believe a couple of them are children of the Big Three."

"You're lucky this time son of Selene. Next time you not going to be so lucky." He said turning his head back to face Sam who just raised an eyebrow at him before allowing his right hand to morph into a wolf paw and lashing out at him. The long-haired male barely had time to dodge as Sam's claws cut open an old wound down the right side of Lycoan's face.  
He growled "Next time, my _teeth_ will be at _your_ throat."

Lycoan just ignored the threat, storming off, barking orders madly to the minions milling in the doorway.

The sound of keys clicking into place rattled him out of his thoughts, his nostrils flared at the scent that he knew so well. Sam lifted his head to meet the face of very familair Lyken. Unlike Sam's kind the Lykens had pelts as black as night and eye color that varied from red to yellow to black, but their scent was the same- dirty, crowfood smell that made him and his wolf curl their lips in disgust.

"Kyle?" He asked the rebel who was crouched in front him in human form. Kyle nodded, brushing his messy hair out of his orange-red eyes, he was one of most well-known rebels to the Weres during the long wars fought between the Werewolves and Lykens. Even though he was cursed and a 'follower' of his creator Kyle took the Sam's kind's side for reasons unknown just like others who were willing to risk their lives for them.

As the chains fell away did he sigh with relief, "Thank you rebel." His tone sincere. Sam ran a hand through his shaggy balck hair and walked few steps before examining the room where he was held though he already memorized what it looked like long ago. A huge cave with jagged walls and several cameras (that were now destroyed) and in the center a table was lite by light from a lamp above (very dramatic attempt) on the table rested weapons that were made mainly of silver but the handles were wooden so it didn't affect the handlers nor Lycoan unfortuanetley. A few croaky growls sounded franticly from a doorway.

"Are they with you?" Sam asked Kyle, who shook his head in response. Before he could demand an explanation Kyle explained "I only released you because Selene is your mother and Lycoan will use you to his advantages. Sam, listen to me, you need to let your wolf out to create a frenzy because you haven't seen the full moon in months and that helps you. The others Shifted all except for you. Somehow you kept a hold on your wolf and instead of trying to fight us you just accepted the beating like a lost pup. Fight Sam you need to get out of here, _kill_ any Lyken that gets in your way save for us rebels."

Sam tensed and stayed silent his mind in turmoil before answering "I'll fight and I'll kill." he added hopefully, "Will you not help me?"

Kyle sneered at him, "And risk our lives for you? No we can not blow our cover, not at all. Especially now that Lycoan has a tighter grip on us since _someone_ suggested about the spies part in the war."

But, Sam wasn't listening. Instead got right down to shifting. He quickly slid off his jeans not caring that there were others watching him. Channeling all his pent-up emotions that he had held off for a long time, now it allowed him to shift. Bones moved under his skin, shaping and breaking, skin stretched and felt a chilling pain turn into a roaring fire-like pain that had Sam at his knees, clamping the down the scream that rose in his throat. Then as quickly as it came it was gone.

Time to hunt. Time to kill. The powerfully built black-furred wolf stood in Sam's place. It's strange gray-blue eyes glowed almost moon-like, the wolf bared it's teeth before leaping out past Kyle. Sam settled comfortably into his wolf, running down the hallway as silent as a ghost itself. The hall was long and dark, perfect, he channeled his energy. Shadows swirled around bending and mending, encasing his long body whole until he was invisible.

_The Lykens would never know what hit them. More importantly Lycoan. _

**Will: **

"Hey Chiron is it okay if I watch one of the videos?" Will asked Chiron, who just nodded, not looking up from a paper he had received from a satyr. The blonde boy grinned not bothering to say his thanks as he could see his trainer was busy. He walked over into the theater room and shuffled over the tapes looking for a specific one, Will's glowing eyes brightened more once he caught sight of it: Singing. He put it in the TV and sat in the chair. Will trained his sky blue eyes on the screen and then he smiled when he saw Seth Parker on the screen.

Seth was running through the forest, angry look on her beautiful sharp features and sea-green eyes were like crashing waves. She was wearing a Green Day T-shirt, black shorts with letters written in white. A black snapback hat covered her head and it said 'Fear None', she had a earphone necklace and wolf platform sneakers. Mascara brought out her eyes which made her even more pretty in Will's opinion and it pleased him that she had neon green Beats hanging around her neck.** (Link on Profile)**

Her black hair fanned out behind her as she ran like a blur lengthening her strides, ducking and weaving her way through the trees until she came to clearing. The grass ws bright and green, shadows were cast by the tall sturdy beech trees that surrounded her. Will watched as she sat down in the grass putting on her headphones. The sun-kissed boy knew what Seth was going to do and it as one of his most fave videos of her yet. Still he wondered if she ever realized her family filmed her. Probably not because Chiron had told them that Werewolves are extremely stealthy and quick and even their own pack mates could not hear them at times despite them talking telepathically when they want.

Seth must have pressed play because she started singing along to the song. He heard an unfamiliar voice murmur "Really talented for 14 yr. old." and Leila's voice answered "It's even better than yours Max by-." Her joking tone was cut off by Seth's voice.

_What if I Wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face... _

_What would you do?_

_(Oh, Oh)_

_What if I fell to the floor..._

_couldn't take this anymore_

_what would you do, do, do?_

_Come Break Me down.._

_bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_What I Wanted to fight_

_beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted more_

_What you are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you_

_(From you)_

_Come Break Me down!_

_bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my Eyes!_

_your killing, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change... _

_I know, now this is who I really am inside_

_Finally Found myself_

_Fighting for a chance_

_I know now this is who I really am_

_Ah, Ah_

_Oh,Oh_

_Ah, Ah_

_Come break me down.._

_bury me, bury me _

_I am finished with you, you, you!_

_Look in my eyes_

_You killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you, you, you_

_Come Break Me Down_

_Break Me Down_

_Break Me Down_

_(You say you wanted more)_

_What if I wanted to Break?_

_(What are you waiting for?)_

_Bury Me, Bury Me_

_(I'm not running from you)_

_What if I _

_What if I_

"Oh shit she caught wind of us!" Max whisper-yelled and Will heard running footsteps and a pissed-off snarl come from a very angry Were and the camera screen went black.

"She really has an amazing singing voice, and any demi-god could relate to the song." Will murmured flexing his tan arms he knew that 30 Seconds to Mars was an awesome rock band and their songs often gained popularity by fans. Secretly he hoped that she wouldn't be a daughter of Apollo cause that would suck. Sides Seth looked more like a Big Three kid more powerful but for some reason others doubted it, so it often lead to arguments between all the demi-gods except for one. Him.

"You haven't even met the girl face-to-face and you're already drooling over her Solace." Oh and someone else. Aza Rela daughter of Sekhmet,The Egyptian Goddess of Loins, War, Healing etc. The list could go on for Aza had com to Camp about a month after Percy had disappeared, Chiron let her stay in Camp even though she wasn't a Greek but nobody cared because she soon earned her reputation has one of the best fighters in Camp.

Aza stood behind him with a raised eyebrow and a cold expression. Will grumbled under his breath _Stalking her prey then confronting it! No wonder she can shift into a damn lioness. _Aza's wavy hair reached a couple inch past her shoulders and dark brown with purple feathers braided to the sides, her tan skin greatly compared to his and all of his siblings for that matter. He shifted uncomfortable under her sharp reddish-brown gaze and when Will looked up he noticed a three thin white scars trailing down below her right eyebrow down her eye ending below her eyelashes. _Looks like a scar given by some monster_ he thought. Aza was just dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt, ripped light blue denim jeans and boots with little pockets. The son of Apollo swore he saw sharp blade tips pocking out of the pockets.

With brow furrowed he asked "Aza how long have you carried knives with you?"

"Since forever moron. We're demi-gods or are we _not_." Aza challenged before continuing, "Marina told me that you know the demi-were personally. How so? A fight?" Eagerness tainted her last words.

_This girl asks _way_ to many questions._

Will just shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to answer as he stared hard at the still TV screen, remembering the memory that had faded and happened so long ago that he wondered if Seth had ever doubted about the supernatural world she lived in and ever questioned if their was more worlds that just the Werewolf.

"Tell me what happened." She demanded her eyes now fiery as confusion swirled in them. He glanced dubiously at the brunette, Will only talked to Aza on occasion but he trusted her enough as seeing that she was a shape-shifter like Seth.

"I think that somehow I made my way up in the northern states from where I used to live. Nevada. Angry and confused I tried to get food and supplies. That day it was dark and the rain was quit heavy, I had a weapon that my mother lended to me before I went off. A short dagger with writing inscribed in the surface. Running through the darkness I managed to summon a small ball of light at my fingertips," He paused confusion swarming in him because of Aza's amused expression. " There was an alleyway-"

"OUT OF ALL THE FUCKING PLACES YOU CHOSE A DAMN ALLEYWAY! WHO DOES THAT?!" Flames started to appear around Aza as she yelled at him, disbelief and outrage clear as day on her face.

Blue eyes hard, he shot back, "Well, apparently I did."

"Not smart dude," Aza shook her head in mock shame. "Could have gotten yourself killed. If a monster attacked you, well, you'd be cornered and have to battle your way out the hard way. And with only a dagger to protect yourself, Will? It's a miracle you even survived _this_ long."

"Pfft. Thanks for having so much faith in me."

"Anyway, continue."

"Alright. So I entered alley, I though that maybe I could just rest here for a little while but then _they_ came. Telkhines; they were freaky as hell and then one started to attack me, got in a couple good hits but then that's when she came," Will's eyes shone with emotion. "A wolf stood at the entrance, it was big not full grown, scared me _a lot_. That's when it attacked, ripped one Telkhine off me and issued a battle against it. I-I fought off the other one until it gave me a couple good bites with it's fangs. After we killed them, I was healing myself, the wolf went away then a moment later _she_ came. All bloody and fired up she helped me gather supplies, never asking about the monsters, we just told each other our names and she asked me why I was running, I just replied 'Heading to a place that's safe for me.. and others. Then she lead me to a road._ That road lead to me to the east thankfully and when I turned to her, she was gone. So I called to the trees 'Thank you for saving me.' Then a voice answered from the trees, _'You would have done it for me.' That was Seth, she said that, she looked like she was in pain and kinda angry, she had a tattoo and some scars. But what caught my attention were her eyes... pretty ocean green-blue with flecks of yellow that danced and swirled."

* * *

**That's chapter 6. Don't worry you'll see more OCs in the later chapters and Seth will be back in the next chapter. I hope you like me putting in he boy's POVs because they will be a major part in Seth's life later on. Send OCs and go on my profile, I have a Werewolf and a Lyken OC form, contest ends on 24th of July. PM or review.**


End file.
